


Missing You

by Rikerbabe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: Will reflects back on the hurt he caused himself by not running away with Hannibal and his betrayal of him to the authorities. He is remorseful in causing his death and joins Hannibal in death.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger Warnings** This is a dark story that I wrote since it wanted to be written and put out for others to read. If you are sensitive to suicide and/or attempts at suicide please don't read.

The sky outside is dreary, not unlike the status of my heart. I long to touch your face, to hear your soft breathing at my side. But you're gone...taken from me, never to return. I remembered how you professed with me to leave with you, to run away but I was afraid. Afraid to leave the life I had here, to go with you and start again.

How I wish I had gone with you...

Instead I stayed here, betrayed you to the others like a coward. I told them where you were and they found you, forcing you to defend yourself in the only way you knew how. The hail of bullets ended a brilliant life, a life that was well lived to the upmost of it's creation. They congratulated themselves on your death, but I turned away, shedding the tears I didn't know I had.

How I wish I could make things right....

I begged for your body, and they relented knowing that you couldn't hurt me anymore. But they hurt me far worse than you ever did. They took you from me, denied me your company and your love. You were the only one who could love me, the way that I am....broken, tormented and scarred. You saw past everything and loved me, with a love that I didn't think I could feel so deeply and completely. 

I bought a plot not far from my home, and buried you there with a simple marker stating your name and the proper dates. I even bought the one next to yours, so that one day I would be buried there beside you joining you in that eternal sleep. Perhaps that would be the only way to reunite with you, to lay there in the cold, hard earth.

My life has begun to unravel at a faster pace now, I no longer teach but stay here with the only companions that I care to have with me. I don't care for anyone, and think of you constantly now. I admonish myself every day that I didn't go with you, and tell myself that if I had you would still be here...alive and holding me in your arms.

The others call and come by, but I don't answer and they have grown worried about me. It's only a matter of time before they come for me and take me away from here to treat me, forcing me to be what I used to be and pretending that everything is normal again.

I hear your voice in the wind and most of all in my dreams at night. The longing to hold you is getting unbearable. My bed which was once warm, full of life and love is now cold and painful. Rarely do I sleep, preferring to stay awake and think of you, my beloved.

Days go by in a blur, and soon Winter is upon me again threatening to cover me in a blanket of snow and ice much like the state of my battered heart. The nights are longer and much more colder without you near me. I have already been deemed mad and now I have descended further into madness. The winds whisper your name constantly and I am lulled by that sweet sound. I prepare the house for them to find it and soon will be joining you my darling in that eternal sleep by your side.

I left a letter detailing what I want done to the house and my companions, spelling everything out in great detail. I then walk out into the snow, tears on my face knowing that soon I will be with you once again, my beloved....mylimasis.....


End file.
